pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris (Adventures)
Iris is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Opelucid City in the Unova region. Appearance Iris has purple hair, brown eyes and dark skin. She wears a cream-colored top with a pink collar and cuffs, a pink skirt with a big ribbon, white leggings which are colored yellow at the ends of the legs and pink and white shoes with yellow straps. Personality Biography Iris was training near Blackthorn City in Johto with Dragon-type Pokémon. Since she could not reach her potential, Drayden and his assistant came to her from Unova to help her out, but noticed she was lacking manners. Iris refused to be mentored, and sent Lapras to attack his Druddigon, but was defeated. The dragon clan elder, whose translator spoke in his stead, hoped that Iris would do well by becoming Drayden's successor of his Gym in Opelucid City. Iris became annoyed, for she wanted to become the Champion. Drayden dragged her to Unova, taking her to see Alder, who was wrestling his Bouffalant. Alder assumed Iris wanted to battle him, to which she denied, as she didn't know why Drayden even brought her to him. Drayden shushed her, since she lacked manners. Iris asked how would she even call them, to which Alder and Drayden stated she could call them "gramps". Iris thought it was confusing to call two people with the same nickname, so they corrected it. Iris felt the negativity inside her being released, as she saw these two people started to respect her as an equal.B&W056: One Way or Another Alder motivated Iris to be a Dragon-type trainer. Iris also learned from him to respect her spiritual side, and referred to Alder as "gramps" out of respect.B&W049: Will the Truth Come Out? Iris became Drayden's apprentice,B&W038: Decisions, Decisions a year before Team Plasma's uprising.B&W039: School of Hard Knocks Black & White arc Iris arrived to Studio Castelia, informing Burgh that a challenger arrived at his gym. Burgh asked for her honest opinion, but was devastated by her frank criticism: the painting was quite unpolished and it looked like Burgh had changed his style. The buyer had Iris cheer him up, as she asked him if he was wearing a new honey-scented cologne. Burgh happily denied, as he had redesigned his gym with a honey maze. Burgh, remembering Black's appointment for a battle, went to the gym, which made Iris and the buyer happy that Burgh cheered up.B&W018: Big City Battles When she found Bianca lying unconscious on the street, Iris had Fraxure carry her to the Gym, where she showed another attack to Burgh, who was accompanied by Black and White. Black was shocked to see Bianca, his childhood friend, being assaulted, to which Iris stated this was another case of an attack. She showed Bianca's empty Poké Ball, and explained her Pokémon must've been kidnapped. Burgh claimed Iris had no proof of that, which made Iris angry that Burgh was so unperceptive as an artist. To track them down, Black had Musha empty his mind, which startled Iris. Black had Tep smell Bianca, which made him sneeze, and follow that scent. The group went to the building opposite to the Gym, which was locked. As Burgh's Dwebble crashed the door, the group started to sneeze as they were approached by an Amoonguss, who was holding Bianca's Litwick. As the latter started attacking, Black sent Tep to defeat Amoonguss, who released Litwick. The group went to the rooftop of the building, where they found Team Plasma grunts, led by Bronius. Bronius gave them a cryptic message about a misunderstood hero, who would stand beside a dragon. With Team Plasma forces gone, the group returned the Pokémon that the organization had "liberated" back to their trainers.B&W019: The Case of the Missing Pokémon When White told Black that N was the king of Team Plasma, Black deduced that N was as much criminal as the grunts, whom they, Burgh and Iris confronted at the Castelia City.B&W026: Unraveling Mysteries Before arriving to Tubeline Bridge, Iris was already a strong trainer, who collected eight badges to qualify herself for the Pokémon League.B&W053: Into the Quarterfinals! Iris and Fraxure were at the Tubeline Bridge, where she was Drayden and Brycen arguing. Iris went to hug both people, to calm the tensions down, while Drayden introduced her to Brycen. Brycen ignored the two, and walked away to find Team Plasma's castle. Witnessing Black's training on the bridge, Iris went to do some training on her own, to overcome the weaknesses of her Dragon-type Pokémon.B&W054: The Tournament Continues When Black encountered Burgh and the rest of the Gym Leaders, Burgh admitted his frustration when he, Iris, Black and White had found Team Plasma's hideout across his Gym.B&W034: Up in the Air When Black passed his first challenge, he encountered Drayden and Iris. While Black referred Drayden as Opelucid City's Gym Leader, Iris was annoyed that he didn't mention her, aside that she was the "little girl from Castelia City." Drayden explained Iris was her apprentice, and helped him in studying the Legendary Dragons. Black belittled Iris that she didn't help Drayden much, to which she wanted to prove her strength by facing Drayden. However, Drayden's Druddigon easily defeated her Fraxure, but Iris' confidence was undamaged. As Black went to take the next challenge, Logan proposed Iris that she could join them, much to Black's cringe. Iris witnessed as Black confronted the Black Empoleon bikers and defeated them with clever tactics. With them out of the way, Black, Iris and Logan went past the Tubeline Bridge. Iris, Logan and Black made their way to Icirrus City.B&W042: The Beginning Iris followed Black and Logan to Icirrus City's Gym. Inside, Iris and Black were fascinated by Brycen's collection of movie merchandise, to which Logan explained about Brycen having been a movie star.B&W043: Tooth and Claw Iris was watching the Gym Battle between Brycen and Black. She cheered for Black, but noticed he was concerned, thinking he wanted to ask Brycen something. Iris was amazed how Black and Bo managed to sense where Cryogonal was and defeated it in one attack. However, as Brycen sent Vanillish, Iris warned Black that the Hail had Vanillish recover. Logan stated Iris could not warn Black during the Gym Battle, and explained that Vanillish's Ice Body allowed its health recovery. Iris became disappointed to see Black's Bo, despite the advantage, lost, but her doubt was removed when Costa fired Scald to defeat Vanillish.B&W043: Tooth and Claw Iris continued watching the battle, and believed that Beartic was trying to crush Black's Costa with its raw force. She was surprised when Black suddenly went to Brycen, who announced he would become the "Truth" that Brycen spoke of. When Black won the battle, he stormed out to get the last badge. Iris stopped him, warning him about the recent news: Drayden announced that the Pokémon League would be held one week from then on. Black became terrified, and asked Iris and Logan to contact Drayden, who failed, believing that the news media were trying to interview him. Black became too upset, and even went to crush the Light Stone, but Iris held his hand. She believed he could try other ways to prove to Drayden that he could enter the Pokémon League. Brycen voiced Iris' words, stating Black could catch one of the Legendary Pokémon, like the Sacred Swords. Since neither of them knew where to even find such a Legendary Pokémon, Black, who was very frustrated about the turn of events, stormed away.B&W044: The Cold Hard Truth Iris snuck on behind Black, who became startled at her. Black asked why did she creep up on him from the tall grass, to which Iris took offense that he was comparing her as a wild Pokémon. She stated she was as much of a trainer as Black was. Black states she was nitpicking and was always gloomy, to which Iris refused to give him the good news. Black stopped, and started to beg Iris to tell him those news. Iris pointed at the Mistralton Cave across the river, and stated that a man had told her that Legendary Pokémon were living inside it. She stated a famous professor told her, and as she turned around, the man ran off. As Black went into the cave, Iris was running around when she encountered the famous professor, Cedric Juniper. Iris told him that her friend went into the cave to catch the Legendary Pokémon. Cedric was concerned, as inside were living three strong Pokémon - Terrakion, Cobalion and Virizion - who had no trust in humans. This surprised Iris, as Cedric explained that those three Pokémon actually started a war against humanity.B&W045: A Cold Reception Iris approached Black, who wanted to tell him the good news. Black was annoyed that she creeped out on him from the tall grass, but Iris denied that she was a wild Pokémon to do that. She reminded she was as much trainer as Black was, who stated she was nitpicking and was gloomy. Iris took offense, and went to leave with Fraxure without telling the good news. Black became interested, and begged Iris to tell him the news. Iris complied, and stated that there were some Legendary Pokémon in the Mistralton Cave. She stated she learned this from a famous professor, and turned around, but that person was gone. Later, Iris was walking about when she encountered professor Cedric. Iris told him that her friend went into the cave to catch the Legendary Pokémon. Cedric was concerned, as inside were living three strong Pokémon - Terrakion, Cobalion and Virizion - who had no trust in humans. This surprised Iris, as Cedric explained that those three Pokémon actually started a war against humanity.B&W046: A Week to Go and Old Wounds Iris and Cedric encountered Black, who met up with two girls, whose Pokémon were taken by Terrakion, Cobalion and Virizion. Black was glad to have met the professor, whom his daughter has told of this trainer. Cedric focused the attention towards the situation, explaining that the three Legendary Pokémon had witnessed a war between humans, causing the Pokémon's lives to be endangered. He believed it was that war that caused the three Legendary Pokémon to harbor anger towards humanity, which remained ever since. To help the girls out, Black had Musha devour his dream to trace the Legendary Pokémon. He encountered them and persuaded them to release the girls' Pokémon. As the Legendary Pokémon escaped, Cedric was a bit displeased when Iris reminded Black that his plan to capture the Legendary Pokémon had failed.B&W047: A Misunderstanding Iris continued following Black, and asked him what could he do next. Black became annoyed, to which Iris stated he should be thinking positive. Black went into a rage, reminding her that he was going through a lot of emotional pain right now. Iris apologized, but wondered who else could understand his worries. Black muttered it was his Pokémon, to which Iris realized that Black's Brav was missing. Black muttered that he lent Brav to White, which made Iris tease him more that he liked White. Black was furious, wishing Brav was with him to teach Iris a lesson. Much to his surprise, Brav did return to him in that moment, and saw even White has come to him. Iris was a bit bored by their reunion, but heard sounds of a battle. The trio went to a cliff, and found Alder, the Champion, defeated.B&W048: The Lesson Ends Here Iris was in shock to see Alder having beaten up. She went to him, referring him to as "gramps", and was frustrated that someone like N could hurt him. Thus, she watched as the battle continued between Alder and N. Iris participated in the Unova Pokémon League, battling trainers to reach the quarterfinals.B&W052: Hallway Hijinks Iris was pleased to see Black having reached the quarterfinals. Black admitted it was a surprise to see her, and even Cheren, too. Per the rules of the quarterfinals, Cheren entered a capsule. He was scheduled to battle Grey. As the last match of the round, Iris confronted Grey, and mused to herself that she could lose even if a single Pokémon is knocked out. She confronted Grey, referring to him as "Mr. Fluffy", and sent Fraxure against Cryogonal. Iris remarked she may be at a type disadvantage, but she knew a lot about Dragon-type Pokémon. Cryogonal bound Fraxure with the ice chain, while Grey belittled her. Iris encouraged her Fraxure not to give up, and exclaimed they had a reason to win. Grey was annoyed, stating he was being burned by her emotions, which he didn't value. However, Fraxure used its special fangs to shatter the chain and defeated Cryogonal with Rock Tomb and Rock Smash attacks. Grey noted that Iris wasn't bluffing after all, to which Iris confirmed, as she knew a lot about Dragon-type Pokémon and their weaknesses to make countermeasures. She went off, bidding Grey farewell, who was quite annoyed by her. In the semi-finals, Iris faced Black, and the two sides admitted their shock. The two sent Fraxure and Brav to battle, with the rules being the same as the previous round. Iris had an advantage over Black, knowing a lot about his tactics, as her Fraxure kept distance between Brav, and stopped his Brave Bird. Black wondered why didn't she have Fraxure evade, to which she showed that her Fraxure had gained a lot of experience, enough to evolve into Haxorus. Black called Brav back, and sent Tula, while Iris did the same with Haxorus, swapping it with Druddigon. As the two sides attacked, Black asked Iris about her purpose in the tournament, as she had mentioned to Grey that she had a reason not to lose. Iris was amused, thinking Black cared for her, and revealed that she was battling to get revenge on N for hurting her gramps, Alder. Black understood, while Iris shouted out she would never forgive N. Iris had her Druddigon thrash Tula, while Black exclaimed he, too, had a reason not to lose, either. He swapped Tula with Costa, who grasped Druddigon. Druddigon used Bulldoze, which Costa managed to endure, due to Solid Rock ability. Iris swapped Druddigon with Haxorus, due to its Mold Breaker ability, and the two sides clashed. However, Costa grasped Haxorus by its tusks and used Ice Beam to defeat it. Iris became disappointed about her loss, crying that she wouldn't get her revenge. Black cheered her up, and promised on his way to become the Champion, he'd have to face N, and swore he'd take revenge on him, which pleased Iris. When speaking to Grey, the Hood Man noted that Iris' strength came from her knowledge of Dragon-type Pokémon.B&W058: True Friends As N's Castle emerged from the ground, Iris evacuated the spectators to safety. Drayden contacted her, whom she told she was uncertain what happened around them. Suddenly, hordes of Team Plasma grunts appeared, so Iris had her Pokémon attack them to protect the audience.B&W060: Cold Hard Truth As they were protecting the spectators, Iris and Drayden were displeased when the audience was cheering for Reshiram and Zekrom, wondering which Legendary Dragon would win.B&W061: The Power of Dreams With the battle over, Iris watched N departing away with Zekrom into the sunset.B&W064: A Difficult Parting For the past two years, Iris was collecting Gym Badges to retry taking the Pokémon League tournament.B2W2022 Eventually, Alder, Benga, Gorm, N and Iris were training at Whitehollow Forest. There, Iris battled both N and Alder, and won the battles, thus earning her the right to become the Champion of Unova region. Black 2 & White 2 arc Looker reminded Colress how he participated, named as "Lou-Karr", along with Iris and other participants.B2W2004: Innocent Scientist Brycen spoke to Cheren and reminded him how he needed to obtain eight badges to participate in the Unova League, just like many challengers had to, including Iris.B2W2006: Movie Panic Colress recalled how Zinzolin disobeyed Ghetsis' orders and went to the Pokémon League with the other challengers.B2W2012: Cold Storage Battle Iris, who became a Gym Leader, was called by Marlon to help him in fighting the flying ship that froze Unova cities.B2W2017 Iris went with Alder and Team Plasma sage, Gorm, through the White Forest. Their Pokémon crushed through a path, which made Iris pleased that the gramps was here to show them the path, else she would've been lost at the White Treehollow. Alder warned her that her Champion dress was getting dirty, and asked her which gramps did she mean. Iris applauded Gorm and his Cofagrigus, to which Alder became sad that Iris had no compliment about him, but Iris stated it all depended what would Alder do next. Thus, Alder resolved himself as the Champion to fix the mistakes that have been made at the Pokémon League two years ago, and Iris saw that's Alder that she knew.B2W2021 Iris went to the Giant Chasm, where she met up with Gorm, who was attacked by Blake and Blake. She was amused to hear that Black, even after two years of absence, still trusted White that Gorm was not their enemy. Black looked at Iris, and didn't recognize her at first, seeing her new look. Iris became sad, and grasped Black, reminding him of the Pokémon League tournament two years ago. Black realized that really was Iris, and was shocked to hear that she was Unova's newest Champion. Black gritted his teeth, and shouted out he would defeat Iris someday. Iris shed a tear, seeing her friend did really return. Suddenly, the group was ambushed by Colress, who attempted to have Black Kyurem electrocute and freeze them, but Kyurem suddenly stopped. Iris, Black and White went to confront Kyurem, and Iris had Haxorus battle the latter.B2W2023 Despite her efforts, Iris failed to distract Kyurem, who fired an icy blast that hit the Plasma Frigate. Despite the shock, Iris saw Kyurem emitting an icy slide for the Poké Balls containing the "liberated" Pokémon, that were falling out of the Plasma Frigate, were safely landing on the ground.B2W2024 Pokémon On hand See also *Iris (anime) *Iris (Generations) *Iris (Masters trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders